


Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day

by etherealwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female SEVENTEEN, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwonwoo/pseuds/etherealwonwoo
Summary: A short story based off Seventeen's song Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day

It's warm, but not too warm, as the sun peeks slightly from behind the clouds. The colours reflect on the sky creating a warm orange glow to start the day rightly. As the sun starts to rise and the first peak of an excitable yellow is spotted, the girl runs towards her favourite spot. 

She closes her eyes, her lips curling into a content smile as the calming beat of the song fills her heart with nothing but happiness. With her ankles crossed over each other, she moves her foot up and down to the rhythm of the song - since it's too embarrassing to sing aloud in public, even if it is four o'clock in the morning. The early morning breeze forms goosebumps on her bare arms but she nor shivers or pulls her arms to her torso to create any source of warmth. 

Watching from afar, a boy sits with his back against the strong tree trunk. As soon as he feels her presence, it causes him to lift his head from the book resting on his knees. He has never seen anyone arrive to the park this early. Normally, he would arrive just before sunrise, but someone arriving at the crack of dawn was a new idea in itself - even for him. Even though his brain tells him to look away, knowing that the girl can open her eyes any second and catch him in the act, his heart tugs in another direction. 

The girl, on the other hand, remains completely oblivious to the boy watching her. With her eyes still shut, she hums along to the tune of the song. Her lips curl into a huge grin as her favourite lines are beautifully sung into her ears.

_Our dawn is hotter_   
_When the day is bright_   
_The world is ours._

Almost as if he is not in control of anything he does, the boy closes the book and carefully sets it down next to him. He stands up, brushing the invisible dust off his trousers and tiptoes over towards the girl. The boy's brain pulls him back to reality, causing him to step back a little. He blinks: once, twice and a third time, before setting his eyes on a small area where sunflowers grow. 

Her smile falters slightly when the song reaches the final minute. However, it doesn't stop her from moving her feet up and down to the beat. She rests one of her palms on the back of her hand which remains on her stomach. 

As soon as the boy comes closer to the girl, with a sunflower in his hand, he stops abruptly at her feet. It's almost as if the world sped up for a few seconds because now the girl sits up and opens her eyes. 

The first thing she sees is an unfamiliar boy holding a sunflower with both hands.

The first thing he sees is the beautiful girl's eyes looking directly at the flower in his hands.

_My heart is hotter than day_   
_As you are now._

The boy doesn't say anything but holds the flower out with both of his hands. Flustered by her beauty, he tries to spit out words but only sounds escape his mouth. With warm cheeks, the girl slowly reaches out to take the flower in his hands. Their fingertips brush against each other unconsciously, causing them to both jolt at the unfamiliar feeling. 

_Oh oh oh._

The song ends. 

The boy rushes away in embarrassment. 

And the girl sits in silence with the sunflower in her hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked or have any comments/criticism please let me know! :-)


End file.
